


The Innocent and The Ignorant

by its_nishinoyas_bitch



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Confident Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, How Do I Tag, Hunter Sheriff Stilinski, Hunter Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Multi, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stiles Stilinski Knows About Werewolves, Stilinski Family Feels, but not of werewolves, not very scott friendly, sorry i dont like him much, stilinski family are hunters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_nishinoyas_bitch/pseuds/its_nishinoyas_bitch
Summary: Stiles Stilinski's family had been hunting creatures of myth since his ancestors had lived in Poland. Now Stiles must continue his family's legacy of protecting the innocent and the ignorant just as his mother had told him to.
Relationships: Undecided
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	The Innocent and The Ignorant

# The Family History

“Stiles, come down here please!”

“I’m coming now, mom.”

Stiles Stilinski quickly finished putting his birthday presents away in his toy bin so that he could get downstairs to his parents. Today was his 7th birthday and his dad promised that he would be home in time for dessert and a family movie!

Stiles shoved his toy bin, with his brand new Batman and Robin toys inside, back into his closet. He shut the door and walked as fast as possible down the stairs. Mom says that Stiles can’t run in the house, especially not on the stairs. 

“You could fall and hurt yourself, my love.” She always would say to him.

“Stiles!” That was his dad's voice. He was finally home after his shift at the sheriff's office. Which meant it was finally time for Stiles to have his chocolate ice cream cake. 

Stiles had reached the bottom of the staircase and immediately jumped into his dad's arms. “Whoa, there buddy! You're 7 now you might break your old man's back jumping on him like that.” His dad, Noah Stilinski, exclaimed. As he caught his son and put him on his hip into a hug. 

“You are not old mister.” Stiles looked over his dad's shoulder to see his mom standing in the hallway behind his father. Claudia looked lovingly at her small little family. They were just so precious.

“Come on Claudia, let me be a little dramatic. It's our son's 7th birthday.” Noah whined to his wife. Claudia replied, “Yes it is his 7th birthday which means you need to start telling him a tale.” She placed her hand on her husband's shoulder as she got closer and stood so the family three were almost in a group hug. 

“A tale? About what dad?” Stiles immediately started his questioning. “I thought now that dad was home I got to eat my dessert! I earned that cake Mom, I had to put up with having Jackson Whittemore at my birthday party!”

“Don’t you worry baby. Once your dad is finished you can have 2 pieces of your ice cream cake.” Claudia reassured her son. “Does that sound like a deal?” She asked.  
“Yes!” Stiles exclaimed as he jumped out of his father's arms to start dragging him to the couch. “Hurry dad, tell your story so I can get some cake!”

“Slow your roll kid the cake isn’t going anywhere.” Noah chuckled, as he let his son push him onto the couch and climb into his lap. “You know Stiles, Stilinski’s consider the 7th birthday as very important. It’s when we tell the family history.”

Stiles turned to his father with a deadpan expression on his face. He crossed his arms with a huff and asked “Are you interrupting my cake time for a family history lesson?”

Noah shook his head with a slight smile on his face. He ran his hand over his son's buzzed hair as he gathered his thoughts. This was an important event in the Stilinski family and Stiles needed to pay attention. 

“You know, son, I sat on my father’s lap just like you are sitting on mine now when it was my 7ht birthday. What he told me changed my life forever. So just sit tight and pay attention to your dear old dad alright?”

“Okay start the history I guess...I just really want cake.” Stiles pouted as he cuddled into his dad's chest. Noah wrapped his arms around Stiles and began his story with a question. “Do you remember the stories your mother and I would tell you before bedtime?” 

Stiles tilted his head thoughtfully before he nodded. “You mean like the Rusalka? Yeah, dad, I remember those stories. You and mom always tell me about the Bebok when I can’t sleep!” He shuddered a little just thinking about that story. How his parents expected him to sleep after being told about a child-sized hairy creature, who terrorized naughty children who didn’t sleep, always confused him.

His father squeezed him as he gave a little laugh. “Yes, Stiles those stories. I’m going to be telling you a story involving Baba Yaga. Do you remember that one?” Noah asked his son as he got ready to finally share his family story.

“Baba Yaga is the haggy old woman, right? The one who eats kids!” Stiles got an almost excited look on his face by being able to recall the myth his mother and father had shared with him. Stiles felt a slight shift on the couch and quickly turned. Only to see his mother finally having arrived to join them. “Yes my love, that is Baba Yaga. Now listen to your dad.” Claudia said, giving her son a bright smile.

Turning back towards his dad, Stiles gave him all of his attention. “Before immigrating to the United States,” his father began, “the Stilinski’s came from Poland. This is where our history truly begins.” Noah took a small pause, just to be a bit dramatic.

“In the 1700s the Stilinski’s were a family of 6. A mother and father with four children, three boys, and one girl. The family lived in a small farming village and at the time this happened, the parents of this village were very worried about the children.” Stiles quietly interrupted, “why?” 

“Well, you see Stiles, the children had been going missing. Now the people in the village believed that the children had just wandered into the woods and suffered from either the elements or from the wild animals.” Noah took a deep breath before he continued. “But what the people didn’t know, was that it was Baba Yaga. She was luring the village children away for a meal.”

Stiles looked up at his father, his mouth slightly agape. “Not Baba Yaga!” He exclaimed. His mother, Claudia ran her hand down his back to calm him down. His father continued.

“Yes, Baba Yaga. The Stilinski’s were becoming overly cautious of their children. They had lost three children from various illnesses, and they were not prepared to lose another.” His father gripped Stiles a little tighter after saying this.

“But one day the father was away hunting for the family’s dinner. When the mother got distracted trying to clean her fussy daughter. The youngest son, who was 7, was hungry and trying to wait patiently for his mother to give him something to eat. But he smelled an aroma coming from the forest. While his mother was distracted with his younger sister, he snuck away.” Noah paused to take a sip of the drink his wife had handed him. Stiles was staring up at him from his lap with his eyes wide.

“He just snuck away? But he knows about the missing children doesn’t he?” Stiles questioned his father in a rush. It was his mother who responded to him. “He was a child sweetie. He wasn’t as bothered as the adults were by missing children.”

“Your mom is right,” Noah began again, “He wasn’t concerned. The youngest son only wanted some food, and there was a delicious smell coming from a house in the woods, with a woman standing right outside as if waiting for him.” Stiles could picture it in his mind. A boy who looked just like him, wandering into the woods, listening to his stomach and not his brain. And seeing a woman in front of a house, just waiting for someone like him to come along.

“BABA YAGA!” Stiles yelled out.

“Yes it was Baba Yaga, and she had just lured her latest meal right to her.” His dad said. “The Stilinski’s were devastated by their son’s disappearance and swore that they would find what or who had been responsible.”

“But Dad, how can they fight Baba Yaga? They don’t even know she exists!” Stiles shouted as he got more interested in the story. “Let your father continue the story baby,” Claudia said, continuing to rub his back.

“They thought they were going to hunt down an animal. Or possibly just find their son's body frozen from the winter cold. But they found Baba Yaga’s hut, and with the hut, they found evidence of their youngest son's death.” Noah further told the tale of the parents losing the fight against the hag woman. Again Stiles could picture it in his mind. Grieving parents coming across a strange looking hut. Stiles wondered if the stories were true, did the hut really stand on chicken legs? He could see a mother and father, much like his, fighting desperately to avenge their beloved son.

“The mother, while determined and ferocious, was still weak in her grief. And she too was killed by the hag. The father was overtaken by his emotion and screamed out that he was going to kill Baba Yaga. But he was not strong enough. Baba Yaga was aiming to take the final shot at the father, about to kill him as well, when a large beast burst from the trees and ripped the hags head from her body.”

“Her head? The beast ripped off her head?” Stiles shouted. “What beast is that? Was it a bear?”

“The beast was a werewolf. Who had been hunting Baba Yaga after she had eaten one of his children.” Noah said in response to his son’s questions. “The father thanked the shapeshifting man for saving his life. And they went their separate ways. The Father was now determined to protect his children and other children from creatures like Baba Yaga. And he trained his children to follow in his footsteps and his children trained their children. And the cycle continues forevermore.”

“Are you saying this is our family’s history?” Stiles questioned his father in disbelief. “This really happened?”

Noah nodded his head as he continued to hold his son close. “Yes, it did. And the Stilinski family have been protecting people from these creatures ever since. When a Stilinski child turns seven, the age of the youngest son at his death, they are told the family history. The family mission.”

Stiles tilted his head again, “Family mission?” Claudia spoke up again for the first time in a while. “Yes baby, mission. We protect the innocent and the ignorant. The people who do not know and the children who will fall prey far too easily. That’s why we continue the fight, the mission.” Stiles then wiggled out of his father's lap and into the space between his parents. 

“So I’m going to be a protector? Like Batman?” Stiles questioned, a little excited. His parents chuckled and shared a look over their son’s head. “Just like Batman.” His mother replied, as she leaned down and kissed his forehead. “This is the beginning, next you’ll begin training your body and mind in order to fight creatures much stronger than you, my love.”

“I’m ready.”

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first fanfiction and I'm very excited! I have been a fan of teen wolf since season one first aired and have just recently gotten back into the fandom. I thought it would be interesting if the stilinski family were hunters who didn't necessarily hunt everything. I haven't decided the pairing quite yet. I'm thinking stiles/boyd or stiles/isaac. I ship stiles with almost anyone but I like these 2 pairings a lot. Let me know which you would prefer! Since this is my first work I would like some constructive criticism, please be nice:)


End file.
